


Solitary Conversations

by micehell



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, PWP-ish, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And why is it that you feel that <i>I</i> am the one to determine if it is indeed Colonel Mitchell, and not a near-perfect imposter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I also couldn't seem to make Teal'c call Cam anything but Colonel Mitchell or Mitchell. He's such a romantic at heart, really. ;)

As Daniel Jackson walked down the hall, he kept glancing back at Teal'c, as if trying to speed him up with his mind, but Teal'c felt no compulsion to move faster, continuing down the corridor at his usual pace. Whatever Daniel's other talents were, Teal'c concluded, once again, that telekinesis was not one of them.

When Daniel tripped after looking backwards just a little too long, Teal'c raised one eyebrow at him and inquired, "Is there some urgency to our mission that I am unaware of?"

Daniel waved a dismissive hand to negate any urgency, and then tripped again, actually falling this time. He jumped up quickly, saying, "I'm fine," and, "It's just that because of the Council meetings, we couldn't get hold of you for the last two days, so we've had to keep him locked up for longer than we're really comfortable with. I mean, he most likely _is_ Mitchell, which means we've kept our team leader in an eight by eight room for over fourty-eight hours for no reason."

Teal'c nodded his understanding, what of it there was. "And why can the doctor not tell if it is Colonel Mitchell or not? Does she not have his DNA on file?"

This time Daniel turned backwards to walk, apparently needing to use his hands to get his point across. "She does, and it matches… mostly. There's just a couple of discrepancies in the sequence that she's never seen before, and doesn't know what they mean. Potentially, he might have just picked up a couple of limited - only detectable at the DNA level - mutations while he was on PXM-127. But he did miss several of his check-ins, so we thought it was better to be cautious."

They were approaching the room where Colonel Mitchell was being detained. Colonel Carter was waiting for them in the hallway, looking slightly nervous.

Teal'c bowed a short greeting, then turned back to Daniel. "And why is it that you feel _I_ am the one to determine if it is indeed Colonel Mitchell, and not a near-perfect imposter?"

Daniel said, "Oh, well…" and looked at Sam. Sam said, "Yes, well," and looked at her feet.

Teal'c said nothing.

Sam broke first, glaring at Daniel a second before she turned back to Teal'c with a large, obviously fake smile. "It's just that you and he have become very… close during his time with us, and we - Daniel and I, that is - felt that your sound judgment, combined with that… closeness, would be the logical choice to determine if he's a fake."

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow at her.

She kept smiling, but nudged Daniel with her elbow, hard, drawing him out of his contemplation of his boots. He glared at her for a second before he faced Teal'c with a large, obviously fake smile. "It's just that… well, you're the man, Teal'c. Really, just very… man-like." He paused, desperation flashing across his face, before he snapped his fingers, saying, "And as such, you're able to figure things like this out in a very… man-like way."

Teal'c's eyebrow got even higher, and his eyes might have bulged just a little.

Sam gave a disgusted sigh, shaking her head in resignation, though she elbowed Daniel again, hard. She still had a smile, but this time it was kind of wry as she said, "Look, Teal'c, we know that you and Mitchell have gotten close. We saw the two of you in the locker room after Baal… well, after we found you on P2M-903."

"We were merely speaking of the events that had occurred. He asked me about my resistance to the brainwashing."

Daniel nodded, turning his head to the side as he did so, shooting a quick look at Sam. "Yes, well I guess we could be wrong."

Sam nodded in return, circling her head a little as she did so, her shoulders pulling up in a little shrug. "Yeah, we could be wrong. Of course, most people wouldn't consider kissing the man so hard I thought you were going to suck his tonsils out as a good response to how you resisted brainwashing, but, hey, what do they know?"

Teal'c didn't nod, though the compulsion to do so was strong, just like trying to resist yawning when someone else had. He fought it, saying, "I see. Perhaps we should look in on Colonel Mitchell now."

Daniel moved towards the two-way glass that fronted the cell, but Sam grabbed his arm, holding him back. Her cheeks had pinked up a little, and the nervous look she'd worn when they first approached was back. "I think you should let Teal'c take a look on his own."

"Something happening in there?"

If anything, Sam turned redder still. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Teal'c watched as Daniel studied Sam, as if the answer to what was happening in the room was written on her face - in an unfamiliar language at that - but Teal'c knew it was a wasted effort, as Sam was doing her innocent impersonation, and Daniel's feet were already sidling closer to the window.

Daniel finally seemed to notice that he was in front of the window, surprise on his face as if he wondered how he'd got there, and then the surprise deepened at he looked in the room. "Oh. Yes. Well, that's… something happening all right."

Teal'c didn't hurry, but he didn't sidle either, gazing curiously through the window at… something happening.

The may or may not have been Mitchell was sitting on a cot, his back to the wall, his body slouched across the cot, half-undressed, his hips pushing up into his hand. His cock was hard and red, and the hand that held it, stroked it, fast, kept smearing the precome gathering at the tip down over it. The other hand was tugging on balls drawing up close to his body; he was obviously near orgasm. Even as Teal'c watched, the man went rigid, then lax, as if it was his tension that was pulsing out of his cock.

Teal'c folded his arms across his chest, keeping his gaze on the occupant of the small room even as he studied his companions out of the corners of his eyes.

Sam was watching the show with her head a little to the side; her expression was smooth and blank, but her cheeks were still flushed, and her breathing was coming much faster than normal.

Daniel was turning from side to side, apparently trying to find the angle that would give him the answer he was looking for, though Teal'c couldn't even begin to guess what the question might be. From time to time, Daniel looked down at his crotch then back into the room again, his brows pulling down low. Neither his complexion nor his breathing were precisely normal either.

Teal'c's coloring and breathing were as they usually were, even though he could feel a thread of anger building in him. "It is not Colonel Mitchell."

That drew their attention firmly to him, Daniel's "It's not?" only seconds behind Sam's "How can you tell without talking to him?"

He just turned an impassive look on them, not showing the anger or the hint of fear inside. He would have his answers, even if he had to get through theirs first. "Was it not you who said that I had sound judgment, and that we were… close?"

Daniel scratched at his head, setting his glasses askew for a moment. "Yes, that's what we _said_. But, really, how do you know? Size inconsistencies, maybe?"

Sam smacked his arm. "Daniel!" She turned back to Teal'c, her expression serious for the moment. "He is right in a way, Teal'c, in that we do need to know why you think that isn't Mitchell. We can't just blindly accept such a quick evaluation."

Teal'c nodded at Sam. "Of course. Then let me state my criteria for my determination. As of two days ago, Colonel Mitchell bore a deep impression of my teeth over his right breast, and he had what I believe he called _monster hickies_ on his right shoulder, as well as several more ringing his navel… oh, yes, and one low on his left hip. I believe that was all of them."

Daniel was nodding like one of those strange bobble-head dolls, and Sam wasn't much better. Her voice was a little strained as she said, "Well, that's certainly a lot… to disappear over the course of two days. Thank you, I guess-"

But Teal'c wasn't finished, and she _had_ asked. "He also had some deep scratches along his left flank, rug burn on his shoulders and knees, and finger mark bruises on both hips. There was also the matter of the beard rash along his inner thighs and-" Teal'c cut himself off this time, as he saw that he had lost their attention.

Daniel's eyes had grown larger with the recitation, his mouth hanging open, and there was a slight distention coming in at the front of his pants. His breathing had become even more erratic, and there was a bead of sweat on his upper lip that his tongue was nervously licking away. He was still nodding, distracted, and he waved one hand vaguely in Teal'c's direction, turning to walk quickly off the way they had came. Without slowing or turning around, he called back to them, "Well, that certainly sounds conclusive to me, but I'll let you guys handle this as I need to go and, uh, speak to Jack."

As soon as he was around the corner and out of sight, Teal'c heard his footsteps speed up into a jog before they finally faded away.

Sam's eyes were also wide, but her mouth was set in a frown. "Hey, I was going to go and, uh, talk to Jack. Damn."

Teal'c kept his expression mild, but decided it might be best if he handled this situation alone. He blandly asked, "Is General O'Neill not able to… converse with more than one person at a time?"

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but then her face lit up. "Well, Jack has always been something of a fast, um, talker." Then she was gone, a hurried, "Mitchell, well, you know, that might be something you should look into there."

He looked through the window once more, thinking it was not unlike one of the televisions the Tauri were so fond of, where the glass framed an appearance he found appealing, but nothing of substance that he liked. The man inside the box was resting, clearly sated; it was a familiar sight for Teal'c, a favorite, but it only made him angrier now.

Punching the code for the lock, he pulled the door open, letting it slam against the wall, causing the not-Mitchell to jerk, almost falling off the bed in his surprise. He looked up at Teal'c and smiled, drawling out, "Hey, Teal'c, my man! I've been wondering where you were. How about you getting me out of here? They gave me some magazines, but there's only so much Cosmo a guy can take, you know what I mean?"

Teal'c's face was calm and steady, as was the hand that moved to pin the imposter's neck against the wall, holding firm even as he struggled. His voice was the epitome of reason, with perhaps just a tinge of dire threat, as he said, "You will tell me where Colonel Mitchell is."

With the limited range of movement his head had, the fake colonel nodded, gasping out, "Yeah, sure thing, big guy. Whatever you want."

::::::::::

There were new bruises, cuts and scratches, all over Mitchell's body, layered over the marks that Teal'c had left before. He studied them carefully, making note of each one, keeping track of the score he might one day have call to settle.

He ran a finger down a long cut over Mitchell's chest, drawing a shiver from the man, a hiss of breath when the touch went from welcome to pain. Teal'c pulled back, not wanting anything of pain, except for what they chose, between them.

Mitchell grinned at him, a bit ruefully. "Sorry, big guy, the mind's willing, but the body's being a bit of a cock-tease right now."

Teal'c lips curved slightly, amusement and affection apparent in the slight smile to anyone who knew to look. "So you won't be able to… talk for a while, apparently."

At Mitchell's confused look, Teal'c just shook his head, not bothering to explain. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps your own touch, with its knowledge of where to avoid, would be pleasant for you now."

"Uh, you want me to jack off in front of you?"

Now it was Teal'c's turn to look confused. "What does General O'Neill have to do with this?"

Mitchell laughed, holding his ribs as it caused them to ache, but not stopping until he started to hiccup. "I sometimes almost forget. Now, you would think the snake in the middle of your forehead would be more of a clue, but really it's the lack of slang that always reminds me you're not from Earth. 'Course, it's one of the things I like best about you. And I meant jerking off, you know?"

At Teal'c's continued look of enquiry, Mitchell kept going. "Spanking the monkey, shaking hands with the one-eyed milkman, punching the clown, killing some kittens… or I guess, if you really wanted to, you could call it masturbating."

Teal'c's eyes had started to cross a little at the barrage of euphemisms, but it cleared at the last. "Yes, masturbation. That might be pleasurable, do you not think?"

His expression was a little doubtful about the whole thing, but Mitchell's cock had perked up at the suggestion. He ran a hand along it, causing it to sway a little upwards, thickening and lengthening slowly as Teal'c watched.

The eyes on him seemed to spur Mitchell on, and he started to run a hand along his body, wincing from time to time as he got too close to places that weren't quite up for pleasure at the moment. Eventually he gave up on everything but his cock and balls, blessedly unbruised. They held the complete attention of his hands, though his eyes stayed firmly fixed on Teal'c.

It was a compellingly erotic sight, but Teal'c felt no need to try to touch himself, content with having back what had been lost, what could have been lost forever, and he was content to watch this act without the artifice of the window, without the deception behind it, even if the reality was a bit careworn around the edges.

Mitchell's head was back, his neck exposed, but his eyes were still caught on Teal'c as he stroked his cock, his breath coming in harsh pants, broken by soft cries of pleasure, as he neared his orgasm. A pull at his balls with the other hand, and Mitchell bit his lip, mindless of the split in it, his eyes finally breaking contact with Teal'c as they closed in pleasure, a moan pulled out of him as he came all over his hand.

He sagged back on the bed after it ended, eyes drifting lazily open, a sly smile on his face. "Is that what you had in mind?"

"Yes," was Teal'c's answer as he moved to lean over Mitchell, pressing his lips to the hollow of his throat, working the flesh with tongue and teeth as the man moaned again, squirming beneath his mouth.

When Teal'c pulled away, there was a new bruise on Mitchell, and a sleepily curious look on his face. "Not that I minded, but what was up with that?"

"A precursor to a future conversation, if Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter are to be believed." Teal'c waited for the question that was sure to follow that comment, but none came, Mitchell's breath evened out in sleep, the slight lines of pain that had bracketed his mouth finally fading away.

Teal'c settled in the bed beside him, careful of where he put his limbs, leaving plenty of space between them, while being close enough to touch if needed. He felt sleep pull at him; it had been a long day for everyone. As he drifted down, he reached out and traced his mark, noting its size and placement, still able to taste a faint trace of Mitchell on his lips. "Just taking precautions," was what he said as he finally fell asleep.

/story


End file.
